


A Gift Your Highness

by Myeongluvr



Series: The Royal Tales of ONEWE [1]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeongluvr/pseuds/Myeongluvr
Summary: Meet Prince Kang Hyungu - the prince that has a cold front, next in line to the throne, extremely respected across the nation and his personal guard Yonghoon who is absolutely in love with him.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun
Series: The Royal Tales of ONEWE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A Gift Your Highness

Prince Kang Hyungu - the prince that has a cold front, keeps his personal and professional life separate, next in line to the throne. His blonde hair always swept back, his eyes always looking in front of him, his posture always straight. He looked like he came out of a fairytale book. He said a few words, but each syllable had its own impact. He was extremely respected across the nation. 

However in reality he is the shy Kang Hyungu who gives reading books his undivided attention, he likes to snuggle with a little soft penguin plushie his father gifted him when he was 7. He was passionate about music, always picking up something new to learn. Once the crown was off his head he relaxed. He was always kind to everyone around him and his personal guard Yonghoon is absolutely in love with him.

"Your highness!" Yonghoon ran over, his arm flapping as he slid across the floor to get the prince's attention. Hyungu turned around to see Yonghoon's puppy smile as he nearly tripped over his own feet. Hyungu couldn't help but smile as he saw his guard steady himself, brushing himself off.  
"How may I be of help?" Hyungu titled his head sideways.  
"Ah! Well you forgot your papers in the office" Yonghoon handed the papers in his hand to Hyungu. Hyungu just looked at him in confusion.  
"For your meeting, that's in 5 minutes" Hyungu's eyes widened, he had completely forgotten. He spun around ready to run off in the direction he came from.  
"That way" Yonghoon pointed in the opposite direction Hyungu was facing, a chuckle leaving his chest.  
"Thank you so much Yonghoon" Hyungu hurried off, his brain sorting out all the possible questions he'll be asked and how to answer them without causing conflict. He couldn't believe he had forgotten and was mentally cursing himself. 

Yonghoon knew Hyungu would think this way, he knew the prince would blame himself for a simple slip up that everyone naturally does. The one thing Hyungu is known for is being a perfectionist. Yonghoon decided to do a small act of kindness, it was a part of his job so he convinced himself. It definitely had nothing to do with his big crush and the fact he wanted to wow the prince. He made his way out of the palace, he had no plans for the day so a trip out wouldn't cause much hassle. 

Walking into the store, Yonghoon was greeted by the two big smiles from the cashiers.  
"Hyung! Your back!" The younger man jumped over the counter rushing up to Yonghoon. He took his time admiring the coat Yonghoon was wearing, a lot of oohs and aahs leaving his lips as he admired the fur across the hood and the silky brown material.  
"You really have great customer service Dongmyeong" Yonghoon chuckled as he patted the younger's head.  
"You honestly can't believe how much he's been talking about you since last time. He's always blabbing on about how nice your clothes are" Harin spoke up from where he was standing behind the counter.

"He's got nice clothes, am I not allowed to admire his attire?"

"You are but not every single second of every single day"

"I'm glad to hear I'm a hot topic" Yonghoon walked over to where Harin was, Dongmyeong following him like a shadow.  
"How can we help you today?" Harin asked, his shop owner mode turned on.  
"I need a guitar, a really nice one" Yonghoon eyes sparkled as he envisioned the most extravagant guitar being played by the most elegant man. Kang Hyungu.  
"You're a musician?" Dongmyeong questioned, he was sure Yonghoon was a businessman of some sorts, most likely selling horses.  
"Oh no! My friend is! He plays all sorts of instruments. He's really talented, he could just toot a horn and I'll be like the kids that followed the pied piper. He's having a bad morning and his guitar broke a few days ago and he never got around to fix it" 

"Ooh a friend" Dongmyeong wolf whistled. He could see the way Yonghoon drifts off when he spoke about this so-called friend, and who else would buy someone a very costly item only because they had a bad morning.

"We're just friends! It would be highly inappropriate if it was anything other" Yonghoon had sadness in his voice. Dongmyeong squeezed his arm and looked up at the man with big eyes.

"We'll sell you the most extravagant guitar! For your...friend" Dongmyeong winked, earning a groan from Yonghoon.  
Harin nodded in agreement before they both disappeared behind the curtains.

Yonghoon looked around the items on the shelf. Their shops sold lots of random items. He used to come here often when he was new and had more free time than he does now. Harin and Dongmyeong were friendly faces away from the scary walls of the palace and all the formalities. Yonghoon loved their mismatched shop. All the items looked so out of place next to each other, rocks next to antique clocks, jewellery next to some snacks for horses. Each time everything was placed somewhere differently making the shopping trip an adventure.

"You're going to love this!" Dongmyeong's scream could be heard as he ran down the stairs.

"It's a bit extra, but I think your friend will love it" Harin beamed a smile as he held the mysterious object in his hands.

"We only have really ugly guitars" Dongmyeong sighed before moving to the side so Yonghoon could see what Harin was holding. The man held a small instrument, a ukulele if Yonghoon could recall correctly from the books he studied. It was a bright shade of purple that captured his eyes. It was perfect. 

"I love it! He'll love it! Oh Harin, Dongmyeong thank you so much!" Yonghoon grabbed his bag of coins faster than you could blink. He purchased the ukulele and held it close to him. Saying his goodbye to his friends he skipped out of the shop and back to the palace, only thinking about how much Hyungu will love this gift.

Hyungu was practicing kendo when Yonghoon returned. This gave Yonghoon the perfect chance to hide the gift in his quarters before meeting the prince in the sports yard. Dongmyeong had already wrapped it neatly. It had a big yellow bow with red wrapping paper imported from England. Harin was a good salesman, Yonghoon was happy to pay a high price for such fine paper. Anything for his love. 

"That's it your highness!" Giwook cheered on as he watched Hyungu carefully move, his eyes focused on the bamboo sword in his hand as he swiftly moved about. The Prince was angry after his meeting. It had not gone to plan at all. He called Giwook to the sports yard so he could take his stress out. Giwook who was supposed to be on duty at the tower jumped at the opportunity to hang out with the prince.

Giwook was a young nobleman, he was taken from his family and moved to the palace when he was only 4 years old. He has been raised by Hyungu and trained to become a knight once he turned 21. They both had a close brotherly bond. Hyungu always kept Giwook close to him, tried his best to shield him from anything harmful that came his way, often becoming a target himself. Yonghoon saw Giwook as his younger brother. He watched as Giwook grew up from the nervous little boy to the now brave teenager that would stand up for what he thought was right. They spent a lot of time together as Yonghoon was often at Hyungu's side and he learned about how much Giwook admired Hyungu. The prince rarely showed affection to anyone, but with Giwook all those rulers were bypassed. He clung to the younger like he was a safety net. Yonghoon had to admit he was slightly jealous of their closeness. Even though he has been with Hyungu since they were both extremely young, he had never reached the closeness level that Giwook and Hyungu were at and he never knew why not? Was he not good enough? 

Yonghoon watched from afar as he saw Hyungu finishing up. The prince grabbed a towel and wiped the small droplets of sweat that fell from his forehead. Giwook jumped up from the ground as he cleared all the equipment away. He was discussing something with Hyungu that Yonghoon couldn't make out. Yonghoon hadn't realised he was right in view until he was met with Hyungu's gaze. The prince's eyes hit his and made his whole body jump. Yonghoon looked away and swiftly moved from where he was standing, his hair falling over his making it hard for him to see where he was going clearly. He walked in circles blowing at his hair to push it out of his eyes trying to look busy, fumbling with the stack of clothes he was holding. All he could hear was a deep chuckle from the prince as he walked over to his guard.  
"Are you all okay Yonghoon?" Hyungu placed a hand on Yonghoon's shoulder, the oldest eyes flicked to his hand and back to his face. His ears turned red in embarrassment. He probably looked like such a fool.  
"I'm good thank you, your highness" Yonghoon bowed his head.  
"I'm going to shower and then I'll be in my quarters. Giwook is going to come back with me, I have a few books to hand to him. Take your time, there's no need to rush back!" Hyungu smiled as he explained where he was heading. Yonghoon just nodded. He watched as Giwook ran over to Hyungu and they both walked towards the royal wing. Yonghoon took the time to finish his duties, making sure he had plenty of time later so he could give the prince his gift without being called anywhere.

A few hours later Yonghoon saw Giwook head back to his quarters as he was tidying up Hyungu's office. The younger had a stack of books in his arms, his head tilted all the way back so he could carry them. Now was the perfect time for Yonghoon to surprise Hyungu. He decided the office looked good enough, it's not like it was going to be used to hold a meeting in the next few days. He ran to his room and grabbed the gift. He made sure he looked presentable, pushing his hair behind his ear and making sure his clothes weren't crooked. He made his way to Hyungu's room, luckily no one was wandering the halls so he didn't have to think of a reason why he was holding a gift. He knocked on the prince's door and waited for a response.

"Come in" 

Yonghoon took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked in to see Hyungu sitting on his bed, a book in front of him and his penguin plushie in his lap. He looked up to see Yonghoon walk in carrying an oddly shaped gift. It was wrapped decoratively. He smiled as he saw Yonghoon close the door with his foot. He found that to be a cool little trick. 

"What's that mysterious item you're holding?" Hyungu's attention was on the bright red wrapping paper.

"A gift!" 

"A gift? Is it a special occasion? Did I forget it was Christmas again? " Hyungu's face was painted with confusion yet again.

"I just wanted to get a gift for you! You've had a stressful meeting. This is just a kind gesture for all your hardwork your highness." Hyungu felt a warm feeling in his heart. Yonghoon was always sweet to him but this was next level. He smiled at his guard and signaled him over, patting to the empty space next to him on the bed. Yonghoon climbed on, carefully placing the gift next to the book Hyungu was reading as he sat crossed legged on the bed. Hyungu was looking at the gift, he was speechless and unable to move. He just stared at the yellow bow, his fingers caressing it.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Yonghoon pouted as he tilted his head. That snapped Hyungu out of his thoughts as he shook his head before pulling the bow, letting the lace fall apart. He carefully tore the paper, trying his best to open it as neatly as possible. His eyes shot open when his eyes landed on the gift.  
"Is this a ukurela?" Hyungu picked up the purple ukulele, his eyes sparkling. He was mesmerised.

"Well yes? It's a ukulele" Yonghoon corrected him.

"This is the coolest ukurela I've ever seen. It's purple! Yonghoon it's purple!" Hyungu smiled like a little kid as he admired the ukulele in his hands. Yonghoon didn't have the heart to correct his mispronunciation again, too immersed in his excitement. The prince placed the ukulele against his body as he started to strum it. The music filling the room. He hummed along to a little tune, his eyes closed as he immersed himself into it. Yonghoon watched the prince, he was completely overjoyed. Yonghoon was expecting a good reaction but this was way better than he could have ever imagined.

"Yonghoon you have something on your cheek" Hyungu pointed at his own cheek. Yonghoon eyes widened as he stood still his hand feeling the same area on his cheek. What could he possibly have there? If it was the leftovers of his dinner he could have sworn he would have cried right there.

"Let me get it!" Hyungu leaned in closer, they were inches apart and Yonghoon felt a sudden quickening in his heart rate. Hyungu hovered there for longer than Yonghoon expected, so when he thought it was clear he turned his head to face Hyungu, just to have his lips smashed into the prince's. He didn't know what to do but just stayed there in shock. He saw the surprise fill Hyungu's face but then it turned into joy? Happiness? Love? He wasn't sure. The next thing he knew, the prince had placed one of his hands on Yonghoon's cheek, the other brushing the olders hair behind his ear. Yonghoon couldn't believe what was happening, his arms were flopping at his side. He felt like jelly and Hyungu was molding him with his lips. The kiss was sweet and simple, Hyungu was pretty inexperienced so he just slowly smudged their lips together, but the love and passion was there. It's presences was strong 

They broke away, Hyungu with a smug look on his face as Yonghoon was muttering random syllables. His mind was racing and he had no idea what to say or even do? 

"Thank you, for the gift" Hyungu grabbed the ukulele and placed it in the drawer that was next to his bed. Yonghoon watched his every move like a hawk. He still couldn't come to terms with what just happened. Prince Kang Hyungu had just given him a kiss, a romantic gesture, they had just shared an intimate moment-

"Don't look so shocked Yonghoon. Your crush was pretty obvious, I just thought I'd return the favour" Hyungu smiled, he spun to face Yonghoon.

"It was? Really? I'm so sorry your highness, I didn't mean to put you in that position" Yonghoon slammed his hands onto his face making himself look like 'the scream' painting. 

"Yonghoon, please calm down. It's alright. I know because you're a very affectionate man, but you're extremely affectionate with me. You always go out of your way to do things for me that you don't have to do, you always compliment me and well, I'm sorry Yonghoon but I did happen to read your diary" Hyungu lowered his head in shame.

"You what?!? Can I ask how you found it?" Yonghoon was completely puzzled, he felt violated however he wasn't as upset as he presumed he'd be.

"You left it in here. I put it to the side however when Giwook came in earlier he looked through it and then showed it to me. I didn't intend to read it but he made me! It confirmed the obvious, so I am glad I read it." 

"Oh..." Yonghoon was tomato red now. He had written love poems in his diary all directed at the prince. He was sure the prince was disgusted in him now, he couldn't bear facing him.

"I like you too. I really like you. I was too scared to show it in case you didn't feel the same way. If this is going to happen it won't be easy, I needed to know you felt the same way" Hyungu spoke in the same voice as he does when he hosts meetings, the seriousness hitting Yonghoon as he gulped.

"I don't mind. We'll make it work, somehow. If you feel the same way, I'll do anything to make us work" 

"I like your enthusiasm. We can discuss the issues in the morning, but for now can I hug just you?" Hyungu yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Of course your highness" 

"Just Hyungu...please" 

Yonghoon nodded as he wrapped his arm around the prince, engulfing him in his warm body. Hyungu's head was pressed against his chest as he snuggled closer to his guard, his eyes fluttering closed as sleep slowly took over.

"Goodnight Hyungu." 

"Goodnight, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a gift to my friend Geni!! She really likes Yonghoon and Hyungu so I wrote this with her in mind!
> 
> This is going to be a series of little stories from this universe so we'll find out more about the other characters as well as Yonghoon and Hyungu! 
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you liked this!


End file.
